


You found me in a dark place

by CoveredinLemons



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, M/M, rudeness, sexual talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons





	You found me in a dark place

"y do u recoil i am no theif." demanded borimir  
frodo raised his eye brows because boromir was about to take something hehe (his virginity)  
Suddenly Gandalf burst into the room they were in, weilding his long wooden staff.  
Borimir began to sob, overcome with lust for the older man. Frodo looked on, jealousy dying his hair an unnatural colour.  
I am lost in the kitchen. I am staring at the pots and pans.  
is there anybody out there, that can tell me what I am?  
Pizza is a flavour I would not recommend for lipgloss.  
that was the graffiti written on the walls of frodo's hobo home, boromir secretly was turned off by frodos unclean hobbit. his focus was now on gandalf, who's erectino was standing proud in the room like a statement or the eiffeil waffle.  
the slit of gandalf's penis opened up to reveal a miniature white stallion. The stallion reared and leapt out of the penis, galloping away out of the window and into the sunset. Boromir looked on, amazed. Frodo frowned deeper, and grabbed a gun.  
"wanna fight, motherfucker!" he shouted at gandalf, unimpressed with his penis tricks.  
Gandalf flapped his eyebrows wetly.  
"I do actally. Haven't had a good tousle in days." He grinned, revealing teeth made of dust (because he is old)  
Frodo was shocked because he didn't expect the old man to accept his proposal. He didn't want to fight him so instead he just shot the gun, hitting gandalf square in the right nipple.  
Gandalf screamed unhappily, because that was his favourite nipple.  
"fuck you he said  
frodo grinned meanly, and boromir wept in the corner, holding the removed flesh that had struck him when the bullet hit. He buried the nipple in the corner of the room, amongst the slaters and grime of frodo's unhappy living.  
gandalf left the room, shaking his head unimpressed at frodo's rude actions.  
frodo looked at boromir, but boromir refused to look back. staring at the spot where he had buried the nipple, tears perched stoicly on his cheeks.


End file.
